Michael Caine
Biografie Caine, der in bescheidenen Londoner Verhältnissen aufwuchs, verfolgte von früher Jugend an den ehrgeizigen Plan, berühmt und reich zu werden. Er wollte auf keinen Fall das Schicksal seines Vaters teilen, der nach Jahrzehnten harter Arbeit als armer Mann gestorben war. Nach dem Militärdienst (u.a. in Korea) arbeitete er sich unter dem Künstlernamen „Michael Caine“ mehr als zehn Jahre lang in kleinen Rollen im Theater und Kino hoch. Seinen Durchbruch erlebte er Mitte der 1960er-Jahre mit Hauptrollen in den Filmen Zulu, The Ipcress File und Alfie. Im Film Zulu über den Kampf von 139 Briten gegen ca. 4000 Zulukrieger bei der Schlacht um Rorke’s Drift musste er sich für die Rolle des Leutnants Gonville Bromhead einen Oberklassenakzent zulegen. Caine, der sonst mit einem unüberhörbaren Cockneyakzent spricht, verkörperte in vielen Filmen den Angehörigen der Arbeiterklasse, der mit wacher Intelligenz und Chuzpe zu Erfolg kommt. Caine trat im Verlauf seiner Karriere in vielen Filmen unterschiedlichster Qualität auf. Er fand jedoch immer wieder Rollen, die seine Reputation als vielseitiger Charakterdarsteller festigten. Caine ist einer der am häufigsten ausgezeichneten Filmschauspieler. Unter anderem führten sechs Nominierungen zu zwei Oscars, 1987 für Hannah und ihre Schwestern sowie 2000 für Gottes Werk und Teufels Beitrag. Er erhielt 1993 den Orden Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) und wurde am 16. November 2000 von Königin Elisabeth II. als Knight Bachelor zum Ritter geschlagen1. Dabei wurde er zunächst seinem damals immer noch im Personalausweis eingetragenen Geburtsnamen entsprechend als Sir Maurice Micklewhite geführt. Inzwischen hat er jedoch in einem Fernsehinterview angegeben, seinen Namen offiziell in „Michael Caine“ geändert zu haben; auch in seiner neuesten Autobiographie bezeichnet er sich selbst als „Sir Michael Caine“. Filmografie * 1956: An vorderster Front (A Hill in Korea) * 1957: How to Murder a Rich Uncle * 1961: Der Tag, an dem die Erde Feuer fing (The Day the Earth Caught Fire) * 1962: Brillanten des Todes (Scotland Yard Accepts the Challenge) * 1964: Zulu (Zulu) * 1964: Hamlet * 1965: Ipcress – streng geheim (The Ipcress File) * 1965: Letzte Grüße von Onkel Joe (The Wrong Box) * 1966: Der Verführer läßt schön grüßen (Alfie) * 1966: Das Mädchen aus der Cherry-Bar (Gambit) * 1966: Finale in Berlin (Funeral in Berlin) * 1967: Morgen ist ein neuer Tag (Hurry Sundown) * 1967: Siebenmal lockt das Weib (Woman Times Seven) * 1967: Das Milliarden-Dollar-Gehirn (Billion Dollar Brain) * 1968: Ein dreckiger Haufen (Play Dirty) * 1968: Die Todesfalle (Deadfall) * 1968: Teuflische Spiele (The Magus) * 1969: Male of the Species * 1969: Charlie staubt Millionen ab (The Italian Job) * 1969: Luftschlacht um England (Battle of Britain) * 1970: Zu spät für Helden – Antreten zum Verrecken (Too Late the Hero) * 1971: Das vergessene Tal (The Last Valley) * 1971: Get Carter (Get Carter) * 1971: Entführt (Kidnapped) * 1972: X, Y und Zee (Zee & Co.) * 1972: Malta sehen und sterben (Pulp) * 1972: Mord mit kleinen Fehlern (Sleuth) * 1974: Die schwarze Windmühle (The Black Windmill) * 1974: Fluchtpunkt Marseille (The Marseilles Contract) * 1975: Die falsche Schwester (Peeper) * 1975: Die Wilby-Verschwörung (The Wilby Conspiracy) * 1975: Die romantische Engländerin (The Romantic Englishwoman) * 1975: Der Mann, der König sein wollte (The Man Who Would Be King) * 1976: Und morgen wird ein Ding gedreht (Harry and Walter Go to New York) * 1976: Der Adler ist gelandet (The Eagle Has Landed) * 1977: Die Brücke von Arnheim (A Bridge Too Far) * 1978: Silber, Banken und Ganoven (Silver Bears) * 1978: Der tödliche Schwarm (The Swarm) * 1978: Das verrückte California-Hotel (California Suite) * 1979: Ashanti (Ashanti) * 1979: Jagd auf die Poseidon (Beyond the Poseidon Adventure) * 1980: Freibeuter des Todes (The Island) * 1980: Dressed to Kill * 1981: Die Hand (The Hand) * 1981: Flucht oder Sieg (Victory) * 1982: Das Mörderspiel (Deathtrap) * 1983: Agenten sterben zweimal (The Jigsaw Man) * 1983: Rita will es endlich wissen (Educating Rita) * 1983: Der Honorarkonsul (The Honorary Consul) * 1984: Schuld daran ist Rio (Blame It on Rio) * 1985: Wasser – Der Film (Water) * 1985: Der 4 ½ Billionen Dollar Vertrag (The Holcroft Convenant) * 1986: Hannah und ihre Schwestern (Hannah and Her Sisters) * 1986: Sweet Liberty (Sweet Liberty) * 1986: Mona Lisa (Mona Lisa) * 1986: Half Moon Street (Half Moon Street) * 1987: Das vierte Protokoll (The Fourth Protocol) * 1987: Kreuzfeuer der Agenten (The Whistle Blower) * 1987: Der weiße Hai – Die Abrechnung (Jaws: The Revenge) * 1987: Nicht jetzt, Liebling (Surrender) * 1988: Jack the Ripper – Das Ungeheuer von London (Jack the Ripper) * 1989: Genie und Schnauze (Without a Clue) * 1988: Zwei hinreißend verdorbene Schurken (Dirty Rotten Scoundrels) * 1990: Jekyll und Hyde (Jekyll and Hyde) * 1990: Mord mit System (A Shock to the System) * 1990: Mr. Destiny (Mr. Destiny) * 1990: Bullseye – Der wahnwitzige Diamanten Coup (Bullseye!) * 1992: Der nackte Wahnsinn (auch: Der Spaß beginnt) (Noises Off) * 1992: Blue Ice (Blue Ice) * 1992: Die Muppets-Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Muppet Christmas Carol) * 1994: Auf brennendem Eis (On Deadly Ground) * 1994: World War II: When Lions Roared * 1995: The Palmer Files: Der Rote Tod (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) * 1996: Blood and Wine – Ein tödlicher Cocktail (Blood & Wine) * 1996: The Palmer Files: Herren der Apocalypse (Len Deighton's Midnight in St. Peterburg) * 1997: Mandela und de Klerk – Zeitenwende (Mandela and de Klerk) * 1997: 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer (20.000 Leagues Under the Sea) * 1998: Shadow Run * 1998: Little Voice (Little Voice) * 1999: Untermieter aus dem Jenseits (Curtain Call) * 1999: Gottes Werk und Teufels Beitrag (The Cider House Rules) * 1999: The Debtors * 2000: Quills – Macht der Besessenheit (Quills) * 2000: Shiner – Jenseits von Gut und Böse (Shiner) * 2000: Get Carter – Die Wahrheit tut weh (Get Carter) * 2000: Miss Undercover (Miss Congeniality) * 2001: Letzte Runde – Last Orders (Last Orders) * 2002: Austin Powers in Goldständer (Austin Powers in Goldmember) * 2002: Der stille Amerikaner (The Quiet American) * 2003: Quicksand – Gefangen im Treibsand (Quicksand) * 2003: The Actors * 2003: Löwen aus zweiter Hand (Secondhand Lions) * 2003: The Statement (The Statement) * 2004: Spurensuche – Umwege zur Wahrheit (Around the Bend) * 2005: Batman Begins (Batman Begins) * 2005: Verliebt in eine Hexe (Bewitched) * 2005: The Weather Man (The Weather Man) * 2006: Children of Men (Children of Men) * 2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie (The Prestige) * 2007: Flawless (Flawless) * 2007: 1 Mord für 2 (Sleuth) * 2008: The Dark Knight (The Dark Knight) * 2008: Is Anybody There? * 2009: Harry Brown (Harry Brown) * 2010: Inception (Inception) * 2011: Gnomeo und Julia (Gnomeo and Juliet) (Sprechrolle) * 2011: Cars 2 (Cars 2) (Sprechrolle) * 2012: Die Reise zur geheimnisvollen Insel (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2013: Die Unfassbaren (Now You See Me) Kategorie:Schauspieler